I want it all -
by locoduck
Summary: A strange murder case got the team of Hawaii 5-0 puzzled, and what does a elementary teacher got to do with it? Meanwhile Chin got troubles keeping Steve running for answers and Danny, Danny wants it all. Danny x OC 'cause I've got the hots for a certain detective and no one is writing about him. Get things straight - I'm playing around writing, don't take things to serious...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny sighed deeply as he walked into the mall, locating the crime scene wasn't hard, as a mass of people were huddled together in sheer curiosity. He was the first to arrive, otherwise Chin would probably have gotten rid of all these sensation seekers. Danny hated that kind; so disrespectful to stare at a dead body, the only thing lacking would be chips, popcorn or anything else to keep them jaws moving in between the moments in which they discussed the body and what happened to it.  
What irritated him even more was that HPD was right there, but did nothing to get these thrill seekers out of the mall.

"You. Get them out of here" he ordered to one of his co workers, almost embarrassed that they shared the same profession. "Danny" he heard behind him at the same moment and he greeted Steve with a polite smile. "What have we got?" Danny shrugged his shoulder "I just arrived here" he informed his supervisor, friend and partner al in one.  
"A murder in full daylight." Kono walked up to them obviously having a head start. "There is a woman who saw the event happening; the strange part about this is that no one else did" she said walking over towards the body with Steve and Danny right behind her.

Steve frowned as he hovered over the body trying to find anything suspicious near or on her. "Victims name is Carla Johnson" Danny filled him in after he took a wallet from her purse. Kono licked her lips in deep thought as her frown grew just as serious as Steve's was permanently and Danny folded his arms. "I don't understand why no one else but one woman saw this happening" Kono spoke after the crowd were guided away and they could safely pull the sheet from Carla.  
She was covered in blood completely, and a large gash could be shown around her throat, she was almost completely decapitated.

"Chin" Steve greeted their only missing partner now arriving at the scene and he smiled lightly, raising his hand distractedly. It was an odd behavior and it caused Steve to walk over to check on him, after telling Danny to question their only eye witness.

"Chin, you're alright?" Steve asked calmly as he watched him putting on sterile gloves for evidence collection. He smiled reassuring at Steve and nodded his head. "For now, I'm fine, and I would really appreciate it if we'd left it at that" Steve raised his head a little in thought but nodded nonetheless. He knew that if it was something he had to know, Chin would most definitely tell. But that didn't make him worry any less at that particular moment.

"Hey" Danny quietly spoke up as he walked up to a brunette, sitting in a ambulance with a blanket around her shoulders and a plastic cup with water in her hands, whom were shacking terribly.  
She was quit attractive. Green eyes and a sun kissed skin made any guy look twice, and it certainly did pass Danny's mind as well. Even with the bags underneath her eyes and a panic filled look painted on her features.  
Her eyes roamed his body and a sigh of relieve escaped her as her eyes had caught sight of the badge hanging on his belt. "Oh, thank god" she muttered placing the cup next to her and putting a trembling hand on her forehead. "Please tell me you are something special and not another amateur cop?" Danny smirked at that, folding his arms and looking down at her "I'd like to think I'm something special" he told her and felt quit good about himself as a small chuckle came in response. "I'm part of five-o, a special task force" he explained and leaned against the door of the ambulance "Why don't we start by telling me your name" "Ava Henson" she said "that's A-v-a" she muttered as she saw Danny write it with an e on his notepad. He smiled at her, taking a fresh sheet and writing it over politely, as if just scratching the "e" off the page would somehow be disrespectful.  
"Well, Ava, I'm Danny Williams. You think you'd be able to share a bit of what you've seen?"

"I stood right in front of her." Ava started "I was looking around for my friend, Alissa, who had gone disappearing into nowhere, like usual. And as I turn around her mouth opens, she gasps for air and I don't know what to do" Ava's eyes watered as she remembered each moment of that stressful morning. "I put my hands on her throat" that explained the blood that now was visible on her white blouse as the blanket fell from her shoulders. "Wanting to stop the bleeding, you see, I'm an elementary school teacher, we've done first aid courses, and they always say to try and stop the bleeding right?" Ava shook her head in frustration, quickly wiping a tear from her cheek, looking back up to Danny. "But I think that the only thing I held was her spine, everything else had ripped her head clean off, it flopped backwards so unnatural! I got scared." she sighed shaking her head "I never even tried to safe her life, what a fool"

Danny, always feeling a sensitive string being pulled at the sight of crying woman, leaned his elbow on his knee, stretching his other arm out and placing a hand on her shivering hands. "Listen, Ava, let me ease your mind by telling you that there was absolutely nothing you could've done. I saw the victim, and it is already clear that whomever did this had every intention on killing her. No one could've saved her" she tried to throw a believable smile his way but failed miserably "what else did you see?" Ava closed her eyes and breathed in deep. "Something behind her, he or she was completely dressed in black, about half a head smaller than she was. He wore all black, his hood up and a red scarf over his mouth. He passed her the moment she gasped, I remember because I looked him right in the eyes" Danny was impressed by the amount of detail she so far had remembered. So many would've gone into shock. "And even though it is small, I just thought that perhaps you could see if you'd be able to find something on the security tapes" "yeah, yeah you did good Ava" he assured her.

"Where's your friend now?" Danny asked watching their eye witness plucking at her blouse with a disgusted look on her face. "Alissa?" Ava sighed "I don't know. It scared me but she send me a text that she was fine, so I assume she's got a good reason to leave me here" That sounded strange for Danny but he smiled nonetheless. "Well, she better have a good explanation..." He responded "what's her full name?" "Alissa Dallas. But it's not her real name. I don't know what her real last name is" Ava said and Danny nodded writing the information down in hopes that it would become useful sometime.

Danny left after that, but shortly returned with a shirt in his hands that he offered to Ava. "Here" he said "I always keep a clean shirt in my car" Ava thanked him a bunch, feeling greatly relieved to get rid of the blood filled white blouse which she'd just gotten herself 2 days before. She had believed it made her look professional. "Can I do anything else for you right now?" He asked her, his heart going out to the poor elementary teacher. "Can I go home?" she asked quietly, looking completely exhausted. "I just need to talk it over with my team, after that I'll make sure that you'll be escorted home"

As he returned to the crime scene he saw Steve walking in the same direction after talking to the crowd. Something strange was going on; the murder was public, a bold move. Why would anyone risk such a stunt? Did they want to get attention? It was hard to understand crimes like these. It was the kind that made him bury himself in it completely. "No one saw anything" Steve confirmed what the officer told Kono when he arrived next to Danny. "And I got really nothing useful from our eye witness" Steve sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "Kono, Chin, keep scanning the crime area in hopes you'll find something useful, see if you can find clothing or anything the suspect might have to get rid of to get away unnoticed, Danny and I are getting the security tapes."  
"What do you want to do about Ava?" Danny asked and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. "Ava?" He asked and looked at Danny confused "Ava Henson our eye witness" Steve scratched the back of his head. "Let someone take her home, there's no real reason to believe she's in danger. Let them offer her some emotional guidance and tomorrow I'll call her"


	2. Chapter 2

"What have we got so far" Steve asked the next day as he arrived at the office early in the morning. Well not that early; Kono was there earlier. Like usual she liked to get a head start and be prepared before Steve arrived. She loved her work and Steve admired her dedication which wasn't unfamiliar as her whole family shared that same motivation. Steve glanced at Chin who was still not completely himself as he seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts before he was completely in the moment. Watching as Kono typed in a few names and swiped pictures onto the screens so Danny and Steve could have a good look at the evidence that they so far had collected.

"The only thing we've got is a very shady figure on camera footage and not one time did we get a view of his face." Kono said as she pressed another button and the footage start to play. No one said a word as they watched the murderer so skillfully slice of the head of an innocent woman. "And Chin found some sterile gloves in a public bathroom; we'd run it for DNA but found none." "They were covered in the victim's blood though" Chin continued for Kono "And I found this postcard but it makes no sense so far. I thought that perhaps it had something to do with the murder because it looks so suspicious but I must have been mislead by my own instincts" Chin muttered as they all looked at the postcard.

"Basically we have nothing" Steve said slightly annoyed folding his arms as his mind started to work. They were having absolutely nothing to work with, what to do now? "Not completely true" Danny suddenly spoke up as his frown grew making everyone else aware that he was onto something.  
"What's that in the upright corner" all three of his partners looked at the postcard and as Kono zoomed in on a black spot a few numbers suddenly filled the screen. "1211" Chin read out loud and Steve glanced at his face. He was obviously disappointed at himself for overseeing such a minor detail. And the feeling in Steve's gut made him realize that it came because of what has been bothering him ever since yesterday.  
"What does it mean?" Kono asked out loud, staring at the numbers as if they would magically tell her what they actually meant. She zoomed out to the postcard itself.

_Have fun. Don't get too distracted._

Was written in a nice hand writing with perfect curls. Steve sighed again, clenching his jaw in annoyance and putting on his famous aneurysm face. This was frustrating him too much. They all stood there in silence for a moment as they racked their brain. Except for Chin who walked away from the table and no one really noticed until Kono asked where he was.

Everyone had already so much as guessed something was up with Chin. He usually was so dedicated to his job but recently had lost his touch. There weren't many things that could keep him from doing his job well; as it usually was his only escape from the daily buzz in his head. But this had been so major and had arrived so strangely at his doorstep that he had no idea what to do with this… problem? He guessed he could call it that.  
He was not ready yet to discuss it with anyone as he had found it very hard to believe himself, how could he make anyone else believe it then? And if it were true, then what was he to do? Quit his job and move to the mainland?  
He felt weird and unsettled and quietly awaited each day until the letters would appear in his mail. That could take up to three weeks they had warned him; three weeks he felt like he didn't have. He could've pulled some strings to make it happen faster but he didn't want this news to spread just yet.  
It wasn't everyday someone suddenly called in and changed your world drastically…

Danny's mind ran on overdrive as he sat back in his chair. The files all spread out before him involving this murder case and he had read the few pieces of information over and over again in hopes to find something. But he found nothing, absolutely nothing.  
Carla's pictures were all spread out and staring at him as if he was to blame for the sticky situation she was in. And he felt sorry for her, he felt sorry for her four children and the fact that she was caught up in this web of utter sadness. Why would a simple house wife get murdered on broad daylight, just like that?  
Nothing strange had come up from when they had pulled Carla's file, not even a speeding ticket. She was just doing groceries to feed her family. Carla Johnson. Even her name did not give off any alarm.

Danny had first thought that this was a one man murder; someone disturbed who had a thing for Carla or for woman in general and got turned on by these kinds of things; decapitation, perhaps he liked torturing. Danny already pictures a very skinny man sitting in his basement watching SM porn and masturbating when they cut off nipples and all that unhealthy stuff. If he were right than he had already made more victims and he just now got the balls to step forward and do something like this in broad daylight. If not than he was most likely planning on making more victims.  
But if it were a psychotic figure, then why the postcard?

The postcard made it look like he was not working alone at all; perhaps he was hired to murder her, but then why in such a gruesome way? Usually hitman weren't working like this; it was too risky and probably frowned upon by the one hiring them. Usually a hitman was hired for things like this by their own spouse. And Carla's husband was being brought to the station this very moment.

Or perhaps he was part of a gang. But again; why would a gang be bothered to kill a house wife in broad daylight? What did she do to upset them?  
The only way to explain this theory was if Carla was involved with business that she knew nothing of. Or she didn't know the consequence of.  
It was all a bit of a mystery at this point and it made Danny's stomach twist. It were moments like these that he wished Rachel was still at home to call, just to hear her voice and knowing that he was not alone. Yet the only moment that he heard her voice nowadays was not the kind, caring Rachel that he once knew. In fact, she was capable of doing things that he thought his caring, loving Rachel would never do. Like taking away his child from him; or at least attempt to.  
He did however dial her phone number as he picked up the horn of the black telephone sitting on his desk. Not to check up on Rachel or to listen to her soothing voice as his worry was suffocating him and the feeling of this heavy responsibility on his shoulders just weight to much today.  
But simply to know if the only woman he still loved unconditionally was okay; his monkey, Grace. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I changed the numbers. I wanted to go in a certain direction with this story. It still is going in that direction but I forgot what I used the numbers for. It's a shame because now those numbers are a bit boring. Shit. **

**Again this is all in good fun, don't take the story to seriously. I am just a fan of Hawaii 5 – 0 and even an bigger fan of how they put all hot males in one show. I'd like to do Scott Caan but quit sadly he lives on the other side of the world. So we write fan fictions about him. **

**Review. But I only like nice reviews; no yelling at me. Ideas & pointers are welcome, I don't need a BETA reader, thanks, if I make a mistake then you can read AROUND it, and pretend it never happened. **

**English is not my first language, so if I spell things wrong or whatever, just suck it up. I write this shit on my phone, so I am already glad that it works as well as I want it to. **

**As I had my first private message – and I felt so popular reading it – if I enjoy writing this and if it gets enough attention then perhaps I might write one more. But not right now. **

**I'll update as quick as I can, but I have a busy life. I type this story when I have a few minutes to kill – I wrote the last part of this story in the waiting room of the dentist, so you get the idea hah. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

Ava shot up from her slumber quickly. Looking around her dark room as she wondered what had woke her up. Her eyes were already adjusted and her ears working on overdrive. It hadn't been easy to sleep at all, the whole night she had been tossing and turning afraid for her life. Katherine, her dear friend, had made her this way. Ava had told her the complete story of what she had seen that afternoon while enjoying a large glass of wine. She hadn't really thought about any danger now that she had been home. Until Katherine had frowned in discomfort and said; "what if the killers know you saw what happened? Wouldn't they come and get you" she could still hear Katherine's voice repeating herself in her mind and she felt as though they were hands wrapping around her throat.

_There it was again_

A flashlight ran over her ceiling as though someone was pointing it at her bedroom window from down stairs. She barely ever slept with her curtains closed as she enjoyed the sun waking her up in the morning. She held her comforter tightly against her chest as her hearing seemed to work on overdrive; did she really hear people talking or was she going insane with panic and fear.  
Her hand shook as she quickly snapped her Iphone from the night stand quickly taking it from its lock and sending a message to Katherine, or she was going to, before she realized that it would be of no help as the woman obviously would be asleep. She cursed in her mind setting a bare foot on the carpeted floor but stopped her movement straight after as she heard the sound of her front door.  
Not opening but someone obviously wanted to get in.  
it might be a complete coincidence… Nothing to do with the murder she witnessed yet it didn't sooth her mind at all; who was to say that these people were sweethearts? If she called the police would they hear her? Or should she just let them take what they wanted and pretend she'd never hear them until they left.  
She damned herself and wished she possessed more of her sister's courage at that very moment. But for some reason her parents' genetics decided to bless Carly with that trade.  
Her fingers were shaking as her thumb dialed '911' praying in her mind that God didn't want her there yet, as she placed it on her ear and quietly tried to make her way towards the bathroom.

"911 state your emergency"

She wanted to answer but her breathing quickened as she heard them enter her home. It felt like a complete nightmare; her home. The place where she spent days to collect the right furniture, to make sure it fit her personality greatly so she could relax here. She'd barely ever had known a home, this was her first, and it was invaded so rudely.  
"I need help"  
she hissed in her phone locking the door behind her as quietly as she could. The clicking sound seemed to echo harshly through the entire house and for a moment she held her breath thinking she heard the stairs creak but apparently her imagination was as active as her hearing was.  
"What kind of help" she asked politely and apparently had not picked up on the danger of this situation she was in. "Police! They are in my house" Ava really was trying to choke away her tears as she slapped her hand in front of her mouth to force the sounds to a minimum. Why did the operative not understand her?  
"Alright I got them on the way" the voice almost sounded soothingly and Ava clung to it desperately as she crawled in the corner between the bathtub and her toilet. "I need you to stay on the phone" Ava nodded, not aware that the operative did not see her. "Are you alright, miss?" she asked Ava and Ava bit her bottom lip. "I don't want to talk" she hissed back and the operative kept quiet after that.

It wasn't long after that phone call – 8 minutes to be exact – but to Ava it felt like hours.  
She could hear that there were definitely people in her house, not that they necessarily trashed the place, but she could hear their footsteps; or was she imagining this as well?

A loud knock got Ava out of her daze and she jumped up from her corner looking at the door, her heartbeat speeding with fright. "Miss Henson?" a voice called out from the other side "Miss Henson, HPD. You're save" Ava quickly unlocked the door and stared in the face of unfamiliar faces but the uniform calmed her down immediately. "Oh thank god" she said wrapping her arms around the neck of the officer who chuckled lightly. "We found no one in your house though, ma'am" the other officer told her and Ava frowned confused at him. "But I heard them clearly" she said utterly confused looking from the one friendly face to the other.  
The officer that she previously had hugged tightly scratched a tiny spot underneath his hat obviously well trained and he knew he had to take her seriously. "We will look if we find any reason to suspect forced entry but as we arrived here everything seemed calm" he told her slowly not wanting to upset the woman. "Do you have any place to stay if you do feel unsafe in your house?" Ava sighed and swallowed away the lump in her throat, suddenly feeling very exposed in her brothers old t-shirt and underwear. She pulled the bottom down a little bit and shook her head. "No, I am sorry I wasted your time though" she muttered feeling embarrassed "I really thought that I was in danger" Both officers smiled at her this time and one placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, I hope we took away your worries"

However not too far away from her house Danny shot up from his bed as well, sleeping was always a problem for him, ever since he had handed over his happy hopefully ever-after life for this lonely cot. But when on a case his mind worked on overdrive completely. On one side it was a nice change of pace; instead of wallowing in his self pity every night. On the other hand it made him go paranoid and see things that weren't there.  
He groaned in annoyance as he too took his phone and looked at the time. 04:30. that didn't work for him. But he stood up nonetheless.

Why would someone use numbers?  
Were they alphabetic numbers?  
Then still they did not make any sense.  
1221.  
ABBA. What the hell did Abba mean beside a band?  
It couldn't be that this was all there was. There had to be something they were missing. It was impossible that this was one of those cases.  
Danny didn't do 'one of those cases' he was a solver and he wanted to solve this for Carla. For her family. For her kids and her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't dawn on Danny what the numbers meant until 15 hours later.  
The entire day he had tortured himself by solving this riddle, even though Steve had told him multiple times that he should focus on the case at hand, he could not let it rest.  
Why would people leave cards with numbers on them and with a strange message. It was a very risky thing to do.

Yet he didn't find the answer until he sat down in the movie theatre with his little girl. He had promised her to watch a movie and he did as he promised. Even though he really tried to concentrate on the screen in front of him it wasn't easy as his mind constantly wandered off.  
It wasn't until he shook his candy box upside down in hopes for one last treat that he suddenly sat up and felt his brain explode with new information.

Why had they not thought about that before? Why had they constantly been wasting their time by finding meaning to those numbers as they were. They weren't data, how incredibly unprofessional; he even caught Kono search up the number in Google in hopes to find answers.  
Why had they never ripped them apart?  
1-22-1 AVA.  
Could it be a coincidence? 

He chewed his bottom lip uncomfortably wanting to call Steve immediately and inform him about what he found. If Ava was included in this postcard did it mean she was in on all it or was she in actual danger?  
He glanced at Grace and carefully took out his phone, smiling innocently as Grace glanced up at him before he took it in his hands and very quickly typed in a message that only Steve would probably be able to understand; Danny was not really great at texting. In fact, he was miserable at everything involving keys; he was better with words actually spoken.

It wasn't long after that he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket indicating that he got a message back. It was from Kono; - _found info on Ava, called 911 last night, call us once you get a chance_.  
Danny cursed in his mind glancing over at Grace. He hated when his work came in between the time he had with his daughter and he really didn't want to bring her back to her mother, knowing that he would not see her again this weekend. It was Rachel's mission to make him as miserable as he could be. Or at least, sometimes it felt that way.

He decided to at least wait until after the movie, that way Grace would not get upset with him… hopefully.

Meanwhile Ava was sitting on the couch in her comfortable sweatpants, holding a bowl of grapes, staring at the TV screen. She had been so upset today over the happenings from the night before that she had called in sick to her work today and she really hadn't left her couch ever since. Perhaps it had been all in her head but she was so sure that there were people in her house.  
She loved her home and never before had she even considered being in danger in her very own house, even though she had thought about a lot of other situations. But even the house burning down came before an invasion. For some strange reasons she never thought that people would be interested in her possessions.

Her brother Brian and her sister Carly had visited her that afternoon after she had called them about the situation she had found herself in the other day and the previous night. They both found it very hard to believe and it took real tears to convince them that she was actually telling the truth.  
How was it even possible that two mayor incidents happened to Ava; their younger sister wasn't usually this interesting or exciting.

Sadly their visit had not eased her mind one bit.  
Brian had optioned to move in with him and his wife momentarily, just for a few weeks till everything calmed down and she would be able to stay in her own home without fear. He even promised to make sure that he'd chop off every hand that decided to take advantage – or worse tried to kill her. But Ava nicely declined knowing full well that his wife, Luana, would not actually appreciate her presence in the house. Luana had made very clear that she did not like the simple Ava very much. Then there was Carly who had offered her a place to stay as well but she had just given birth to her son and she had warned her that he would be crying a few times through the night. She felt like invading if she would be spending those first weeks with their newborn child at her house. So she put on a brave face and told her it would not be necessary. They didn't believe her of course, but understood her reason.

Then Brian had offered to buy a guard dog. 'A really big one' he had said as his hands sized the enormous animal he would buy for her. And in truth Brian could easily afford a dog that big. It didn't really appeal to Ava to own a dog like that but she found the suggestion the best one so far, so that afternoon they went out searching for really big guard dogs.  
It was very pathetic as all they found were puppies and they weren't very threatening in any way and the real big once they did find even scared the hell out of Carly so Ava quickly decided against it.

It wasn't until they got home that late afternoon that her brother pulled something out of the gloves department of his Mercedes and handed it to her. A gun. An actually gun.  
"I don't take no for an answer. Keep it with you and fire if your gut tells you there is no other choice." Brian said and showed her how to take it off the safety handle with a quick motion and how to reload the weapon if necessary. It was scary holding a gun for the first time and even Carly's eyes seemed to pop out at any moment.  
It felt absolutely great to always have her family support her but this was really going over the top. Yet she didn't fight her brother as holding the gun in her hands actually felt really safe.

At that moment a loud knock could be heard on her door and it made her grip at the gun under her pillow really quickly. No one knocked on her door urgently and her gut told her to be on alert. She probably was overreacting but she hoped that she got at least a little bit of understanding seeing her current situation.  
Her hands were shaking as she took the gun in between her slender hands and moved towards the front door. "Who is it?" she cried loudly but her voice was quivering just slightly.  
_Stop it Ava, you're overreacting! It's probably one of your friends on the other side of that door wanting to check up on you. Or perhaps Carly came back with something to snack, or Brian found a dog or something, it can't be something dangerous._

"I have a gun, you know" Ava threatened her voice still shaking with fear "so if you are someone I know, you better speak up or else I will shoot on sight"  
"This is Steve Mcgarreth, five – o, we have reasons to believe you are in danger, do not shoot, I –" "Ava?" suddenly a voice interrupted the robotic answer of Steve Mcgarreth "This is Danny, detective Danny Williams, you remember me right?" Ava ragged her brain to match the voice with a face and she then remembered the nice detective and how he had comforted her so nicely on the day that she had probably witnessed the most horrific thing she'd ever seen in her life. "Y-yeah, Danny" she confirmed and quickly opened the door. Seeing the familiar blonde detective made her drop her weapon to the floor and laugh nervously in relief.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ava" Danny started as he watched the woman take a sip of her glass of water and look up at him with big brown eyes. She seemed so innocent then that every theory about her being involved in the murder seemed so pathetic. He sat down across from her and placed the file on the table. The file hid a few very disturbing pictures of Carla and a few they had just stuffed in there to give her the creeps, they had done this with every intension of breaking her if she gave him any kind of reason to believe that she was actually a part of some lethal gang.  
But he was quite positive that that was not necessary at all and he glanced at the dark window just for a second and he knew Steve would catch that hint as well as he watched on from behind it.  
"Why did you threaten to shoot us?" he asked instead sliding the file to the other end of the table. He watched as Ava nervously followed his movement, running her hands through her hair and pulling it over her right shoulder. "I – I didn't feel safe, and my brother – he really just wanted to help so I really hope he doesn't get into trouble for this – he wanted to help so he gave me his gun and told me to just shoot if I ever felt my instincts to tell me to do so so-" Danny held up his hand to stop her rambling already understanding the situation as it was. He was unsure whether or not to chuckle loudly but he couldn't really stop the smirk from forming on his face. "It's alright Ava, we understand" he comforted her soothingly "We also got information that you called 911 last night but it was a false alarm, can you tell us more about that moment?" he asked her.

Ava slapped her hands together on the table, they were sweaty from nervousness and she could hardly control their constant plucking at the end of her sleeves. "I heard noises and there was this flashlight running over my ceiling in the bedroom" she sighed and looked up at the detective. The only one in this entire team that she seemed to trust without question, since he also appeared to be the only one able to understand where she was truly coming from. "I was probably overreacting" she sighed "you see, my friend, she made me go crazy with fear that the people who murdered that poor woman would have to kill me as well because I was an eye witness, so I totally wasted HPD's time"

Danny sat up a little straighter feeling sad for the woman in front of him.  
The longer he actually thought about it the more he started to doubt that those numbers actually spelled out the name of this woman. Was she really a target? And if so, why in heavens name?  
"I have to ask you something" he started, ignoring her last statement, not really wanting to tell her already that Kono and Chin actually found reasons to believe that there really was someone in her house last night. He could only imagine how it would make her feel.  
Ava nodded her head at him plucking away at her sleeves nervously.  
"Did you have, in any way, come in contact with someone for the wrong reasons?" he asked carefully licking his lips before returning his gaze back up to her face. "Money, drugs or guns" he named a few reasons making Ava frown in disgust. "Eh, no?!" "I don't mean to blame you for something that did not happen, but we have our reasons" Ava's look changed to suspicion as she searched the detective's blue eyes. "What do you mean"

Danny sighed uncomfortably quickly snapping open the file and placing the postcard on the table before she could even glance at the pictures. Ava looked at the post card and back up at Danny whom gave her a sympathetic look before he started explaining.  
"Those numbers, if we separate them, spell your first name" Ava tried to comprehend what it all meant but she wasn't exactly certain that she understood the meaning of all this. "And?" she tried "We have reasons to believe you are in danger" Danny slammed, making Ava start giggling and the giggling quickly changed into a complete fit of laughter, tears running down her eyes as she tried to take control of herself. Danny frowned at her and pushed the postcard back into the file. "I understand this must be very hard to understand-" he stopped abruptly as Ava slapped her hands in front of her face and started crying hysterically. He always felt uncomfortable when woman cried, even if he did not know them very well.

"I am sorry" he said quietly, standing up and bending down next to her. "We'll do everything we can to keep you safe" he softly promised her rubbing her back slightly and accepting her arms around his neck in her desperate search for comfort.  
"I did nothing wrong" Ava explained between hiccups "and I am not a desperate person really, but I just saw a woman's head fall off and I had people in my house and the police didn't even really believe me" "I know, I know" Danny tried. "Oh fuck you, you don't understand" she suddenly spat pushing him away and wiping her tears away. She stood up from her chair and looked at Danny "I'm going home" she demanded stomping her way towards the door. But Danny's hand slammed against the door before she could open it. "I can't let you go home, you're in danger there. I've called your brother and he's coming to pick you up"

Ava was less than charmed by the decision the blond detective had made, and she even more felt like shouting at the complete team as Luana walked in next to Brian, and she did not look the least bit concerned about her sister in law as she clung to Brian's arm, not even giving him room to hug his baby sister. But he hardly noticed.  
There were three reasons why Luana could possibly hate her. Really hate – not a slight distaste she just seriously hated Ava.  
The first reason could be because when Brian brought her home the first time Ava pronounced her name as "Leona". She got really mad at Ava and straightened Ava out immediately by making very clear she was a local on the beautiful island and locals did not wear a name like Leona.  
The second reason might be that in a drunken episode she threw up all over the fiancé of her brother, because she really couldn't handle the moonshine that her grandfather made especially for her. But the main reason probably is because Ava had actually loudly announced the reasons why she hated Luana terribly much during that same drunken episode.  
She didn't deserve a man like Brian. Brian was kind and caring. Luana first love was money and it fucking helped that Brian had lots of that. Brian had worked hard to become one of the best dentists out there and Luana just stepped on that plane of his. She loved expensive things. The first time she showed them around the house she kept talking designer language Ava knew absolutely nothing about. And when Carly had her first baby, all Luana said was that she would never want children.  
Ava contemplated whether staying with her sister-in-law would really be better than getting murdered in a horrendous terrible way, probably be unrecognizable by her family. It would definitely not be an open casket funeral but she wouldn't notice, she'd be dead. Besides, what reasons did she have to live anyway?  
Well, she decided against it anyway because it would actually make Luana happy. And she did not want to die before her; if anyone was going to pee on anyone's grave it was going to be her on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Why aint no one reviewing? My story not good enough? **

Ava felt rather uncomfortable and out of place.  
She never would've really been embarrassed for her PJ's before, a sweatpants and a tank top with some beautiful, very large, neon pink socks. Even with the very handsome detective standing before her, she would not have been really all that worried.  
But standing in this house, with all the designer stuff, with an beautifully dressed Luana, it made her feel slightly out of place and well, plain unattractive. Morning breath radiated from her as she greeted the blonde man and sat down on one of the bar stools in hopes to glare Luana away. But she just grinned at her and continued eating her fruity breakfast which probably held exactly the amount of calories she was allowed to eat. Well, that's one thing Ava really admired in Luana, her self-discipline. The great figure that allowed Luana to wear all these great designer dresses really didn't just pop up one morning, she worked hard to have it and maintain it. Fairly; she didn't really have anything else to do whole day and she really didn't have the daily work load of stress that Ava had through the day. Ava thought about the big amounts of chocolate she worked away as she once again had had an emotional moment at school. Like that time Billy, one of 'her' kids, his parents died. She drank a lot of wine and ate a lot of chocolate, never even thinking about her figure. And there she was, suddenly feeling… well… fat.

Danny seemed to feel the tension in the air as he cleared his throat rather uncomfortably and took a file in his hands, looking at Ava and Luana. Both woman tore their attention away from each other and looked at Danny. "Can we speak privately?" he asked Ava quietly and she only nodded, pushing herself off of the stool and giving Danny no other choice but to follow her.  
Ava didn't know her way around her brother's house, so she decided to bring him back to her room. Which was so much more larger than her own; the only thing her taste was the huge and most comfortable bed she had ever slept in, but she did miss her own things, even her less-comfortable bed. "Can I go home already?" she asked as soon as she closed the door. She noticed her tone to be more snappy than she had wanted it to be but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to be around her own comfortable apartment. But just thinking about the happenings of the previous days made her feel slightly reluctant to actually really go back.  
"I'm sorry, Ava, for the entire situation, but there's nothing we can do to until we find whoever wants you dead" Danny stated bluntly. He too, noticed he was really much more harsh then he had intended to. But in all fairness the last couple of hours all Ava had done was complain about the situation. It normally wouldn't have bothered him had it not been for Rachel's decision to spit her wrath all over him as well. He didn't really have enough patience left to be the kind detective today.

"What do you want, then" Ava sighed, sitting down on the bed, crossing her legs underneath her and looking at Danny expectantly. Danny sighed, knowing that this question would be useless but he was send by Steve in hopes to get more information. "I want to go over what you saw the day of the murder, once again" he said opening the file and taking out a paper. "Everything you shared with me, I've got written down on the paper, but sometimes, after a few days, people start remembering stuff, and we were hoping this would be the case with you" he said "Do you remember anything at all, perhaps things happening days prior to the murder, or little things that you now puzzle together"

Ava licked her lips looking down at her hands to try and tickle her mind, she had replayed the moment of the murder over and over again but anything else had never really crossed her mind. Before she could really answer however Danny slipped a postcard underneath her nose forcing her to look at it. "You recognize this from anywhere?" Ava looked at the postcard, it was nothing special really, the typical Hawaiian postcard. A few palm trees and a beach, '_greetings from Hawaii' _in light curfew at the bottom. "Of course I recognize this from anywhere" Ava replied sarcastically giving Danny a look as if he had just lost his mind completely. "What do you think? You can't pass a store without these cards laying around for sale!" Danny nodded his head agreeing silently, he had already known it was useless to ask her about it. "See, those numbers form your name, when –" "Yeah, yeah, I know" she sighed rubbing her face.

"I have one question left" Danny muttered feeling his exhaustion take over. It didn't help that Ava suddenly looked exhausted and completely lost as well; reminding him of that moment when he had to question her. She had gone through all sorts of emotions in a very short time span. From laughing to crying to being completely pissed off. "Since the murder, did you get in touch with your friend, you mentioned, Alissa?" he asked carefully not wanting to make her even more worried. Ava snapped her head up and studied his eyes with a frown. "No, why?" to late. She was already worried. Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand wondering how to break it to her. "We can't reach her" Ava took her phone out of her sweatpants, not taking her frowning eyes off of the detective's face making him feel slightly uncomfortable. She quickly texted her friend, the only moment she looked away from him giving Danny time to recompose himself.  
"If she does respond, let me know" Danny said, already turning around and walking toward the door. Ava got up as well squeezing the phone tightly in her hand, not wanting to believe it could be true at all. What if Alissa was in danger? What if something happened to her?  
"Before you leave, I want you to be honest with me, could something have happened to her" she asked quietly forcing Danny to turn around even though he really didn't want to. He had a weakness for woman, there was no doubt about it. And it didn't help that Ava had big innocent brown eyes with long black lashes and even though she went through the classic emotions that any other victim experienced, her eyes shared more than other victims. Danny had carefully shared that information with Steve and he had just laughed at him. But Danny continued calling Ava's eyes, deer eyes. And every time he brought her bad news he felt like he was kicking one. "I honestly don't now, Ava" he replied. Keeping his original thoughts in front of him despite her wanting for him to be honest. If Alissa was truly unreachable it could be that she was a victim too, perhaps no longer alive, or went through the worst nightmare she'd ever had. Or she could be the or one of the murderer- s. Who knew?

"Wait" she said suddenly as they had been descending down the stairs in silence. Danny stopped and turned around almost having her walking straight into him. She looked at her phone opening the message that she just received. She turned her phone and looked down at Danny as she stood a few steps higher up. Danny frowned and took the phone from her hands.  
_Hey Al, didn't hear from you in a while after everything that happened, how have you been doing?"  
_Ava had send her.  
_Hey girl! I'm alright, went away for the weekend though, I'll call you when I'm back _ she had replied rather quickly. "not a very great friend if she went away for the weekend instead of checking up on you" he said carefully as he handed the phone back to Ava. "We weren't and aren't that close, we shop sometimes and go to night clubs…" she explained "But since I'm not a big fan of those… Actually between the last time I spoke to her and the moment before that one, there was a time span of 2 months" Danny nodded his head as his mind started to work in detective mode. "What's her number in your phone?" he asked searching for a pen in one of his pockets or anything to write it down with. "Just send it to my phone number, you got my phone number? Or Steve's for that matter?" he asked her as he gave up on his search. Ava shook her head at him. "No one thought about giving you numbers?" Danny groaned annoyed taking his phone from his pocket and scrolling in his contacts to find her phone number. It took him awhile since he was still no expert on the smart phone. He really did try to look smart sometimes and with a smartphone you'd think he'd succeed but 9 out of 10 times he failed miserably. He called her and watched as her phone started vibrating in her hand. "If you ever feel like you are not safe you call that number. I always pick up and get to you as soon as I can" she smiled thankfully at him, feeling some kind of relief wash over her. It was kind of like carrying a small detective with her in her pocket. She was going to put that number in her speed dial for sure. "I'll text you the number"


	7. Chapter 7

**Tata**

Two days passed.  
She barely heard of the five-o team whom were busy finding whoever was after her; or they though was after her. She felt rather lost at times and out of place. She missed her work, her social life, but most of all, her home. She had had a lot of 'words' with Luana, whom she could miss like a toothache. Her brother didn't have much time for her, even though she needed him right now.  
She held the pillow tight against her chest as she sat on the bed. She hadn't even felt the need to get dressed properly, since she didn't leave the house anyway.  
Perhaps being secluded from everyone else was in a way good for her; her mind had come around. She wasn't angry anymore. The past days she was thrown in every direction but now she finally had caught up and tears build up in her eyes as she sat, staring towards the huge flat screen which showed some unintelligent program on MTV. She wasn't even interested but nothing else had been on at the moment.  
She rubbed her nose with the sleeve of the oversized sweater she was wearing, it had once belonged to her father. Licking the spoon clean of ice cream which somehow didn't comfort her at all this time.

She felt startled as her phone started vibrating next to her as she quickly took it in her hands. Detective Williams flashed on her screen and she breathed in deep. Was she going to pick up? Of course she was to pick up!  
"Hello" her voice was shaky and she knew it, she tried hard to take control of it but in truth the detective had chosen a really bad moment to call. "Hey" she heard his familiar voice. "How are you?" he kindly asked obviously noticing that she wasn't her cheery self. "Fine" she replied dropping the spoon back in her ice cream and sighing turning down the volume of the television. "Alright" he muttered and she heard him shuffling some papers around before continuing with their conversation. "You remember Kono?" he asked her "Yes, the only female on your team" "She traced the number you texted me… Does the name Karin Dallas ring a bell to you?" he asked her making Ava frown in confusion. "No" "Alright… Well she's registered under that number. We have an address which we wanted to visit, we want to stop by you first, perhaps you recognize her face on the picture, alright?" "Sure"

In truth Ava didn't feel like having them over at all, even if it was for just a minute. She sighed deeply dragging herself off of the bed and walking towards the bathroom. For a moment she thought about actually starting her make-up and trying to doing her hair which was currently piled up on top of her head. But after she had washed her face clean from tears she decided she really didn't feel like it. She didn't even change out of her father's red sweater or the sweatpants. Who cared what she looked like?  
It didn't take long for the doorbell to ring. Ava sighed deeply before walking down the stairs towards the rather large front door. Sometimes she wondered why everything had to be so big in this house. Was it really all to show off what money they had or was it actually really their taste? She felt so distant from her brother even though she was in his house surrounded by his stuff. It just was hard to understand that this was what he liked, that this is where he felt at home.

Danny rang the doorbell taking a respectful step back from the front door before glancing over at his partner who stood waiting with a blank expression on his face. Steve just wanted it to get over with.  
The door opened revealing a rather depressed looking Ava. She normally was always well dressed from top to bottom but right now she looked as though she had spent the last two days in her bed. Red puffy eyes stared back at him as evidence that she probably had spent the last two days in bed, crying. He instantly felt the need to hug her but realized that was probably an unwelcomed act of random kindness.  
"Hey" she greeted them opening the door further and inviting them to follow her further in.  
"Can I offer you some coffee or something" she offered politely but obviously didn't want them around. "no thank you" Steve said placing a picture on the counter. "We're wondering if you can identify this person" Danny wanted to kick him for his insensitive forwardness but wondered if Ava minded it at all. Ava stared at the picture and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
"I don't think I do…" Danny stepped forward "even if you think you know her, just tell us" he soothingly said placing a hand on her shoulder in hopes to take some of the weight off. Ava looked at him for a moment before looking back down at the beautiful woman on the picture.  
"I think she's one of the parents that I gave a tour of Aina Haina elementary." She informed him looking at Steve "You know, the school I work at" she said looking back at Danny whom she seemed more comfortable with. "She asked all these questions about where teachers parked their car and what time we were supposed to be in and what time we were supposed to leave" Danny glanced at Steve worriedly and Steve returned the look as well. "Thank you, Ava, you've been a great help" Steve said picking the picture up and placing it back into the file.

"Stay indoors, we'll call you when we find anything" Steve said as he made his way back towards the door. Ava followed them but Danny made her stop clearing his throat rather uncomfortably. He had no idea why he felt the need to make her feel better but he couldn't leave her like this. "Listen, if there's anything I can do for you, let me know, okay?" Ava smiled lightly at him thankful for the sweet detective "Sure" she said. They lingered for a little while but Danny didn't know what else to offer her without being rejected harshly. She obviously longed for some kind of comfort that Danny couldn't offer her. So he turned around and walked with Steve closing the door behind them and hearing Ava lock it. 

Steve glanced at his partner, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked back at the road. The smirk never disappeared though making Danny feel antsy. He tried to ignore it at his best but Danny was horrible at letting anything slide past him and his mood was horrible enough to annoy him even more than it normally would. "What?!" he suddenly yelled as Steve once again threw him a glance. Steve shook his head looking out the window at his left. "Nothing" he muttered under his breath.  
"Just thinking about Ava" he said then watching as Danny looked over at him "and you" he finished making Danny frown. "What is it now, Steve?" Steve chuckled and shrugged his shoulder "nothing, really" he teased "just… she's a pretty woman isn't she?" he said "with the brown hair and the brown eyes, quit vulnerable too" Danny groaned "Steve, I was being kind to her" Steve knew he was being kind. Danny was a kind man. He was quit the gentlemen when it came to woman, he was always nice and comforting when they needed it. But there was kind and gentlemanly and there was attraction and wanting a whole lot of more comforting. "suuure" Danny snapped his head towards him looking annoyed at his partner. "I was being kind to her, something you obviously always lack. You have no idea how to treat a woman that goes through such a thing because you never had someone around to show you. I, on the other hand, have grown up with woman all around me, giving me the need to comfort them when they cry" Steve snorted mildly at the insult "all I am saying is you knew what I was talking about the moment I started about it… is all I am saying" Danny muttered something under his breath making Steve grin even more. "You felt the need to defend yourself rather quickly… is all I'm saying" "I get it alright?!" Danny snapped suddenly but didn't continue any further knowing full well that Steve liked this kind of response from him just a bit too much. "I suggest you'll tell her when we catch whoever makes her feel this way, she might be so happy she'll go on a date!"


End file.
